Dr. Jhatka
Dr. Jhatka was, prior to his murder in the Battle of Pauradhar, a revered Funwaa general and the second most powerful being in the Cyber, Surpassed only by the supreme god Funwaa. He was created by Funwaa specifically for fighting Gumwaa during the Funwaa-Gumwaa war, During which Dr. Jhatka scored major victories by defeating Adolf Eichmann and Nega-Jhatka. Dr. Jhatka continued serving Funwaa after the war, and played a crucial role in crushing Pickle Rick's rebellion in the 4th millennium BC, Being able to kill Lord Terris and almost kill Pickle Rick, Who barely managed to flee after an intense battle with Dr. Jhatka. Dr. Jhatka's fortunes would not last forever. In 2018 AD he led a failed invasion of Europe in an attempt to reverse the Anti-Fеminazi, Pro-Gumwaa Gamer uprising, But was killed in the Battle of Pauradhar. This defeat caused a momentary weakness for Funwaa, Who would soon be decisively defeated by Pickle Rick in the Battle of the Funwaa base, Ending his hegemony which had held strong since the end of the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. Description • All characters that have been seen with Dr. Jhatka carry a curse that slowly kills them from the inside until nothing is left but energy for the infamous doctor to feed on. • Jhatka is a powerful being who has many abilities, his signature move being the ' S U P E R S U C C'. He has a secret relationship with Patlu. He and Patlu must keep it a secret, because Motu and Patlu have been married for 27 years. If Motu were to find out, he’d clap both their asses in a few milliseconds •Jhatka is soooo smart that even Pickle Rick needs to increase his I.Q. tenfold to even witness Jhatka's Supersucc. • His catchphrase is forget Wu����a Lu����a have Dr. Jhatka, a jibe aimed at Pickle Rick. • His fursona's name is Samm-ee' Crabby The Furred. • Jhatka has the power to transcend time and space at his will, as well as the ability to manipulate matter, and change the chemical compound of anything he pleases to change. The only reason that Jhatka has not killed Motu and Patlu yet is that he doesn't feel like it. One report even states that Jhatka jumped out of their computer screen and set the entire house on fire. Appearance • Jhatka's appearance is a disguise, hiding his true self. It is theorized that if you witnessed his true form, your innards would become outtards and you would become one with the Jhatka. This is purely theoretical, due to the fact that no one has ever reported having witnessed this rare event. • Jhatka's shell and outer appearance can be described as the epitome of handsomeness and cuteness. He can attract even a man and turn straight to gay in just an instant. Even without revealing his true self, Jhatka can paralyze you in an instant just by his good looks. Powers and Abilities • His S U P E R S U C C can erase anything from existence. This is actually what he did to Sans in Season 3 Episode 11, where he succed in Sans's gaster blasters and used them against him, forever liberating the Underworld. • Jhatka can succ you without any physical contact. His succ is reported to be so good that many people have killed themselves after suffering withdrawal symptoms from lack of Jhatka's famous S U P E R S U C C. •He is also skilled in playing Mambo Number 5 Ear-rape on his fingernails. He uses this tactic to distract his foes so he can 'S U P E R S U C C '''them. He demonstrated this on his long time foe, Mogli Confogli (pronounce Moe-glee Con-foe-glee) in Season Baguette Episode 1. •He can use '''S U P E R S U C C '''to litcherally* succ his massive penis so when he climaxes in his moutth he sawllows it to reaches a new state of being in a higher reality granting him new more powerful abilities. Weaknesses • He fears the shadow realm, as that is the only place that limits his powers. This is shown in Season 4 Episode 7, when Pickle Rick used his dimension gun to send Dr. Jhatka to the shadow realm in order to drain his powers once and for all. • Jhatka is illiterate, but not due to stupidity. Jhatka is actually from an advanced civilization that has ascended beyond the puny use of words and writing. Jhatka communicates using an advanced form of telephathy, but due to most humans not understanding this form of communication, Jhatka usually comes out as a bumbling idiot. Deadass killed by comic sans ms Death Dr Jhakta's first death happened in the Battle of Pauradhar. He later came back to life due to unknown reasons. Dr. Jhatka was defeated a second time over Cairo, Egypt on April 30th, 2945 after Jotaro Joestar was contracted to kill him by God-Emperor Trump. As Dr. Jhatka was such a big part of Funwaa's victory in the Funwaa-Gumwaa war, this has led some to speculate that God-Emperor Trump may support a Gumwaa uprising. Trivia •Dr.Jahtka went to hell and back to eat ass •He literally killed thanos by sucking thanos pee pee to death • Jhatka, aka "Eater of Ass" is Post Malone's ghost writer/producer. He has written and produced multiple hits including "Rockstar feat. 21 Savage", "White Iverson" and "Go Flex". • Dr. Jhatka is a huge fan of the musician "Eminem", and is slightly obsessed with him. His favorite song by him (and of all time) is "My Mom", as he can relate to it. • Dr. Jhatka has 832 nipples, most of which are concentrated into several nodes of power. • Dr. Jhatka is partial to traps, which is seen in the Ghost Busters spin-off episode "You're Mom's a CGI Gorilla". • Jhatka has eaten his own ass many times, even inventing a new move called the Ass Ball, where he eats himself inside out and spin dashes into his enemies. This move was conceived in Season 2 Episode 5, "Return of the Ass", and is used many times afterwards. • Dr. Jhatka has seen Finding Nemo 942 times in a row. It is actually a serious problem, and Jhatka has had many interventions concerning this. • Dr. Jhatka has a fetish for anthro Pokèmon hentai. • When Funwaa.com was deleted, Dr. Jhatka went on a murderous rampage, ripping apart everyone in his path. Only after the reestablishing of Funwaa and the surgical removal of any traces of Gumwaa from his mind did Jhatka stop his murderous rampage. Appalled at this happening, Jhatka began a huge campaign to stop the spread of Gumwaa and forever establish the existence of Funwaa. Currently Jhatka's tyrannous empire has grown 2 billion strong and he rules his land with an iron fist. Any resistance is futile, no Gumwaa will live after this. • His name, "Jhatka", is actually an alias for the Lovecraftian God, Llak't'norg, who was originally brought into the world of Motu Patlu due to an unknown cultist burning an original copy of the Necronomicon. He uses the body of the deceased Doctor Potkha as a disguise. He plans to slowly kill off Motu and Patlu using his machines, for they are the only ones who can truly defeat him. All should fear Jhatka. • He can dab on Jake Paul like a yeety motherfucker • Dr. Jhatka is actually a fallen angel. However, it is currently unknown exactly when, and how he fell from grace. • Dr. Jhatka in his childhood consumed 6923 trillion tons of powder that makes you say yes. His thiccnes was so strong he didn't say yes thus making his power level multiply 10 times. • Dr. Jhatka in fact created memes. His first meme was named "Lascaux, ''Horse" • In the middle ages of 2129 Dr.Jhatka was the leader of the Order 69 uprising before he became conjoined with the other members of space ISIS • Dr. Jhatka is a big fan of the Gulman franchise, in fact he played all of the Gulman games 100 times Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters